In recent years, miniaturization has been required in solid-state imaging elements such as CCDs (charge coupled devices) and CMOSs (complementary metal-oxide semiconductors) with rapid development of digital cameras and camera-equipped cellular phones. So far, there have been proposed as a small-sized solid-state imaging device comprising a solid-state imaging element, a passive chip that is bonded to the back surface of the solid-state imaging element and electrically connected to the solid-state imaging element, has a terminal for electrical connection to outside on a surface opposite to the surface bonded to the solid-state imaging element, and is provided with a passive component, a dam-like spacer, and a lens holder (see, for example, Patent Document 1) and a camera module comprising a semiconductor substrate with a solid-state imaging element formed thereon, a bonding pad, multiple through electrodes and side electrodes, a passive component electrically connected among the side electrodes and placed on the side surface of the semiconductor substrate, a microlens, a spacer resin, an optical filter and a lens holder (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
One example of the configuration of a solid-state imaging device is shown in FIG. 1. The solid-state imaging device has a lens holder 9 on a semiconductor substrate 3 with a solid-state imaging element 2 formed thereon, and a lens 10 and a glass 11 are caught by the lens holder 9. The glass 11 is formed on the solid-state imaging element 2, and an IR cut filter 8 caught by the lens holder 9 is mounted via a spacer 12. A solder ball 1 is formed at the tip of a through electrode 7 extending through the semiconductor substrate 3 with the solid-state imaging element 2 formed thereon, and the semiconductor substrate 3 and a mounting substrate 4 for mounting the same are connected by the solder ball 1. The semiconductor substrate 3 has an insulating layer 5 on the surface at the mounting substrate 4 side. Light incident from the semiconductor substrate 3 side to the solid-state imaging element 2 interferes with light incident from the lens to produce noises when light is converted into an electrical signal, and therefore it is required to block such incident light. A silicon wafer that is commonly used as the semiconductor substrate 3 shields against light having a wavelength in an ultraviolet range and a visible range, but is permeable to light having a wavelength in a near-infrared range, and therefore incidence of light having a wavelength in an ultraviolet range, a visible range and a near-infrared range is prevented by providing a light-shielding layer 6 that shields against light having a wavelength in a near-infrared range.
As an insulating material that is suitably used for an insulating layer of a solid-state imaging device and the like, there has been proposed, for example, a negative photosensitive resin composition containing an alkali-soluble resin, a compound having at least two polymerizable groups, a photoacid generator, a crosslinker that is reacted by an acid and (E) a solvent (see, for example, Patent Document 3). For a material that shields against light having a wavelength in a near-infrared range, there have been proposed, for example, a dispersion of a near-infrared absorber in which a near-infrared absorber constituted by hexaboride particles having an average particle size of 200 nm or less and comprising at least one element selected from Y, La, Ce, Pr, Nd, Sm, Eu, Gd, Tb, Dy, Ho, Er, Tm, Yb, Lu, Sr and Ca is dispersed in a liquid medium (see, for example, Patent Document 4) and a vinyl chloride-based resin composition containing 0.01 to 10 parts by mass of at least one infrared absorber selected from (a) a metal ion including a bivalent copper ion and (b) a particulate metal oxide including indium oxide and/or tin oxide and 10 to 200 parts by mass of plasticizer based on 100 parts by mass of vinyl chloride-based resin (see, for example, Patent Document 5). As a near-infrared absorber filter, there has been proposed a near-infrared absorber filter for a plasma display panel which contains tungsten oxide particulates and/or composite tungsten oxide particulates having an average dispersion particle size of 800 nm or less and has such properties that the maximum value of the permeability to visible light having a wavelength of 380 to 780 nm is 50% or more and the minimum value of the permeability to near-infrared light having a wavelength of 800 to 1100 nm is 30% or less (see, for example, Patent Document 6).